In my life
by Mary Harrison McLennon s2
Summary: Tudo ía bem na vida de Jude...estava feliz com Lucy em NY.Até que Martha,sua mãe,morre.Ele e Max vão até Liverpool para enterrá-la e por conta de um acidente,precisam ficar lá mais tempo do que esperavam.Eles conhecem Julia e Michelle,que mudam suas vidas
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1- O telefonema

A minha vida estava mais do que perfeita. Eu morava com Lucy, o amor da minha vida... e nos amávamos sem ter medo, vivíamos sem regras. Já faziam alguns meses que eu havia voltado legalmente para Nova York, estava com ela, morávamos com os nossos grandes amigos... JoJo, Sadie, Maxwell e Prudence. Melhor vida impossível.

É claro que quase sempre fugíamos da polícia por conta dos protestos a favor da paz... sem falar dos problemas financeiros.

- Eu te amo, Jude - ela beijou meu pescoço.

Beijei a sua boca. Aquela era uma noite como qualquer outra. Depois de um dia cansativo - trabálhavamos como cachorros -, nos amávamos. Também rolavam algumas drogas, mas o que importava é que nos amávamos.

Ela estava arrancando a minha camiseta, quando JoJo abriu a porta do quarto. Fiquei irritado:

- Sua mãe não te ensinou a bater na porta?!

- Foi mal aí. É que tem um telefonema pra você.

- Não dá pra ele atender depois? - Lucy me abraçou.

- Parece ser urgente... vem de Liverpool.

Olhei pra ela e suspirei. Levantei sem vontade e fui até o telefone - que ficava na sala:

- Oi, é o Jude.

- Jude! - era a minha tia Maggie, ela parecia estar chorando - Meu Deus, Jude! - ela soluçou.

- O que houve tia? - comecei a me preucupar.

- Você vai ter que ser forte, meu queriddo...

- Por favor, diga-me o que está acontecendo. Eu... - precisei respirar fundo... na verdade eu estava morrendo de medo - Não sou mais o paqueno Jude. Já posso aguentar qualquer coisa...

- Sua mãe, Martha - ai... fodeu - Sua mãe faleceu a algumas horas. Ela pegou uma pneumonia forte demais - ela começou a soluçar descontroladamente - Eu sinto muito...

Não consegui dizer nada. Comecei a chorar pra caramba e só ouvi ela dizer que o enterro seria no dia seguinte. Aí o telefone caíu no chão e todos da casa apareceram em minha volta, querendo saber o que houve.

***

Juntamos todo o dinheiro que tinha em casa para pagar duas passagens de avião para Lodres. Uma era pra mim. Não. A outra não era para Lucy! Era para Maxwell. Eles todos disseram que era melhor alguém me acompanhar, pois o risco de eu passar mal era enorme. Lucy só nãopodia ir junto porque ela iria ser líder de um protesto enorme no dia seguinte... e não dava para desmarcar.

Eu e Max fomos em seu táxi para o aéroporto. Na mala, poucas roupas e o dinheiro para comprar as passagens da volta.

- Ai cara... que situação péssima! Tava tudo tão perfeito... como que...? Não consigo entender.

- Hey, Jude... não fique assim.

Cantamos juntos:

"Take a sad song

and make it better"

- Seu pai sabe?

- Acho que não. A minha tia não tem contato com ele.

Pegamos o primeiro voo para Londres e de lá pegamos um trem para Liverpool. Durante a viagem inteira pensando em Lucy... Nunca vai ter um amor tão grande como o nosso. Aproveitei que Max dormia feito uma pedra - na cabine do trem só estávamos nós dois - e comecei a cantar quando vi o sol nascendo:

"Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, And I say it's all right Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here Here comes the sun, here comes the sun And I say it's all right"

- Ai... que pesadelo da porra! - Max se esprequiçou e eu parei de cantar constrangido.

- Pesadelo? - resolvi puxar conversa.

- Sei lá como foi... só sei que tinha algo relacionado a fogo.

Max piradão... depois da guerra ficou mais maluco do que antes.

***

Chegando em Liverpool, só deixamos as malas no hotel e tomamos um banho. Aí fomos direto para o enterro.

***

- Você tem umas primas bonitas - disse Max enquanto votávamos a pé para o hotel. O sol já estava se pondo.

- Mas você é um imprestável! - eu ri - Minha tia ficou puta ao te ver puxando conversa com as filhas dela.

- Elas são gostosas... - ele deu um sorrisinho pervertido.

- Quando é que você vai parar de dar em cima de todas as garotas que encontra? Você precisa de alguém para amar.

- Não vem com esse papo, cara! Já falei... - ele cantou:

" I'm gonna die with a little help from my friends"

Eu ri e continuamos andando.

Que estranho... tem uma fumaça no céu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Muito azar e talvez... sorte**

**- Mas que porra é essa?! - foi a única coisa que consegui dizer quando vi que o hotel estava pegando fogo.**

**- Não acredito - disse Max - Ei! - ele falou com um bombeiro - Apague isso!**

**- Estamos tentando cara...**

**- Salvaram algum objeto? - eu perguntei.**

**- Não... tá tudo perdido. Só salvamos as pessoas. Agora tenho que apagar esse fogo.**

**Eu e Max nos olhamos desesperados. Meu Deus... como vamos voltar para os Estado Unidos? Todo o dinheiro estava lá...**

*******

**Vagávamos sem rumo pelas ruas, sem saber o que fazer. Até pedimos para ficar na casa de minha tia, mas ao reconhecer Max, mandou a gente embora.**

**- Vamos beber? - disse ele quando paramos em frente a um bar.**

**- Não! Não vamos gastar nossos últimos centavos com bebida. Precisamos encontrar um abrigo.**

**Fomos andando. Até que vi uma casa com uma placa " PENSÃO LOVELY RITA ". Me animei:**

**- Max, uma pensão!**

**- Perfeito...**

**Batemos na porta. Bosta... ninguém atendeu. Batemos de novo. Cadê a idiota que cuida dessa... NOOOOOOOSSA!**

**- Desculpe a demora - uma menina linda, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes abriu a porta - Vocês querem alugar um quarto?**

**Eu e Max fizemos que sim, ainda boquiabertos. Entramos e nos sentamos num sofá que tinha na sala. Perguntei:**

**- Você é Rita?**

**- Não - ela riu - Meu nome é Julia. Esperem um pouco... - ela se virou para as escadas e gritou - RITA! Temos dois homens innteressados nos quartos!**

**Depois de um tempo, surgiu das escadas outra garota bonita, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis.**

**- V-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v... - meu Deus... Max gaguejando sem parar? Dei-lhe um um tabefe nas costas e a pergunta saíu como um tiro - Você é Rita?**

**- Não - ela tinha sotaque francês - Michelle... de Paris.**

**Caramba... o Max tá muito estranho. Será que...? Não! O Max é a última pessoa do mundo que vai se apaixonar.**

**Ouvimos passos vindo das escadas. Será que agora é Rita?**

**- EU sou Rita - disse a mulher, que era bonita, mas parecia uma policial... confesso que ficamos com um pouco de medo dela, pois ela era brava - Vão querer alugar os quartos? Vão ter que pagar agora!**

**Pagamos com o pouco dinheiro que sobrou em nossos bolsos. No dia seguinte, iríamos procurar um emprego, para conseguir o dinheiro da passagem. Em breve estaríamos em casa. Escrevi uma carta para Lucy:**

**" Lucy...**

**por favor, não se preucupe conosco. Ocorreu um terrível incêndio onde nós estávamos hospedados, e perdemos tudo. Vamos precisar ficar aqui por um tempo... até conseguirmos dinheiro o suficiente para voltar.**

**Acho que não vai demorar tanto, mas vou sofrer a cada segundo... queria tanto estar ao seu lado...**

**Sei que o dinheiro de vocês também é pouco e não vão poder nos tirar dessa situação idiota.**

**Queria poder escrever mais, só que tudo o que penso não cabe nesse papel. **

**Mande lembranças a todos, **

**Jude**

**P.S.: I love you"**

**Alguém bateu na porta. Coloquei a cartinha embaixo do travesseiro e disse:**

**- Entra!**

**Era Maxwell. Ele fechou a porta:**

**- Você não disse que Liverpool era um aéroporto.**

**- Ãh?! Fumou o que?**

**- Cara... aqui só tem avião!**

**Ah... cada merda que sai da boca desse cara...**

**- Especialmente Michelle. Aquela francesa é...**

**Bateram na porta. Falamos:**

**- Entra!**

**Era Michelle... boquinha maldita, em Maxwell?!**

**- Eu pensei... - ela disse timidamente - vocês nao devem conhecer a cidade. Vocês não querem conhecê-la? - essa pergunta foi pro Max na verdade.**

**- Eu topo - ele foi para o seu lado.**

**- Eu sou daqui... já conheço bastante aqui - eu disse.**

**Eles saíram e eu fiquei sozinho no quarto. Deitei-me na cama e fiquei olhando para o teto, pensando em Lucy. Peguei a minha carteira vazia. Só tinha uma pequena foto dela... fiquei observando, com as lágrimas nos olhos.**

**Porra! Bateram na porta de novo! Falei rudemente:**

**- ENTRA!**

**Julia abriu a porta e entrou... me envergonhei de estar deitado e me sentei. Ela não disse nada... parecia estar sem jeito. Quebrei o silêncio tentando ser gentil, para compensar a grosseria:**

**- Senta aí.**

**Ela se sentou ao meu lado. Notei que ela segurava uma garrafa de wisky. Ao me ver olhando apaixonadamente para a garrafa, ela disse:**

**- Quer um gole?**

**- Aceito - tomei um bem grande - Obrigado... estava precisando.**

**- Já que vamos morar debaixo do mesmo teto, vamos nos conhecer melhor, né?**

**- Sim... quem começa?**

**- Você - ela deu um sorriso que me fez sentir uma coisa estranha dentro do peito, mas ignorei isso.**

**Contei para ela como fui parar na pensão. **

**- Que situação terrível!**

**- Eu sei... odeio estar longe de Lucy.**

**- Lucy?**

**- Minha namorada.**

**- Ah... - ela olhou pra baixo.**

**- E a sua história?**

**Ela olhou de volta para mim e respirou fundo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 - She's leaving home

- Bem... eu sou de Londres.

- Eu gosto de lá - sorri.

- Sei lá. Morava com os meus pais, tinha um namorado, era rica... tudo que uma garota de 17 anos quer eu tinha. Mas eu não tinha uma coisa: liberdade. Todos mandavam em mim. Aí eu me cansei dessa vida e fugi. Foram a alguns meses atrás.

- Nossa...

- Melhor eu contar direito essa história - ela passou a mão nos cabelos de uma maneira, não sei explicar. Tipo Lucy, só que de um jeito mais sensual - 17 anos e fugi de casa. Ás 5 horas da manhã no dia errado. Levei na bolsa umas metiras pra contar, deixei pra trás os pais e o namorado. Foi um passo sem pensar, mas confesso que não me arrependo.

- Os seus pais não te procuraram?

- Ah... eles ofereciam recompensas altíssimas no jornal, mas depois de algumas semanas, acho que se tocaram de que eu jamais voltaria. Lembro dos jornais ccontando sobre a reação deles... sobre a minha história...

Ela tomou um gole da garrafa e cantou:

" Wednesday morning at five o'clock as the day begings Silently closing her bedroom door Leaving the note that she hoped would say more goes downstairs to the kitchen clutching her hankerchief Quietly turning the backdoor key Stepping outside she is free. She (We gave her most of our lives) is leaving (Sacraficed most of our lives) home (We gave her everything money could buy) She's leaving home after living alone For so many years. Bye, bye Father snores as his wife gets into her dressing gown Picks up the letter that's lying there Standing alone at the top of the stairs She breaks down and cries to her husband Daddy our baby's gone. Why would she treat us so thoughtlessly How could she do this to me. She (We never thought of ourselves) Is leaving (Never a thought for ourselves) home (We struggled hard all our lives to get by) She's leaving home after living alone For so many years. Bye, bye "

Eu tirei a garrafa da mão dela e dei um grande gole. Não sei por que, mas ela não tirava os olhos de mim. Cada movimento mínimo que eu fazia, ela prestava atenção. Ah... pode ser que ela seja sensível ao álcool e esteja bêbada.

- A quanto tempo você e Lucy estão juntos?

- Não sei.

- Vocês não contam os meses e essas outras coisas?

- Não. O importante é que estamos juntos - tomei outro gole.

- Acho melhor eu pegar mais garrafas - ela riu - Essa já está acabando.

- Perfeito - me levantei - Onde fica a geladeira?

- Não é lá que tem bebida.

- Ãh?!

- Rita não permite consumo de bebida - ela se levantou - Eu e Michelle as escondemos no meu quarto. Vamos até lá.

Fomos até seu quarto, que era do lado do meu.

- Senta em qualquer lugar, Jude.

Olhei a nossa volta e notei que não havia cadeira. Me sentei numa manta, que estava dobrada ao lado da cama. Ela abriu o seu guarda roupa e tirou uma garrafa de vinho. Depois tirou mais duas iguais e as sentou-se ao meu lado:

- Só sobraram os vinhos franceses de Michelle. Mas acho que ela não vai se importar se abrirmos.

Fiquei lá, gastando o meu tempo e bebendo o seu vinho. Conversamos até as duas da manhã - já estávamos muito bêbados e as garrafas já estavam vazias - e ela disse:

- Tá na hora da cama.

- Mas ainda é cedo.

- Eu trabalho de manhã - ela começou a rir.

Me arrastei até meu quarto e caí na cama.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Max apaixonado**

**No café da manhã - que era ás 8 -, Rita estava com uma cara azeda, Julia risonha, eu com muito sono... e Max e Michelle ficavam se encarando de uma maneira estranha.**

**Eu e Max saímos para procurar emprego. Antes de qualquer coisa, deixei a minha carta no correio. **

**Procuramos emprego em tudo quanto era lugar... e sempre nos recusavam por não sermos formados em nada. Frescura da porra! Mais para o fim do dia, conseguimos emprego numa casa de aluguel de barcos, que ficava ao lado de um laguinho. Não era um salário muito bom, mas o importante era voltar pra casa o mais cedo possível.**

**- Max, posso fazer uma pergunta indiscreta? - eu disse quando entramos no ônibus para voltar para a pensão.**

**- Manda.**

**- Rolou alguma coisa entre você e a Michelle ontem? Tá muito estranho o clima entre vocês dois.**

**- Nada demais. Só acho ela... - ele sorriu - atraente.**

**- Acho que alguém está apaixonado - brinquei.**

**Pensei que ele fosse me xingar, ou me dar um soco, mas para a minha surpresa, ele olhou para baixo e corou um pouco. Minha nossa...**

**- Também acho, Jude. O que você sentiu quando viu Lucy?**

**- Foi... não sei explicar. Quando ela olhou nos meus olhos, meu coração parou de bater por alguns segundos. E quando voltou, ficou acelerado como nunca.**

**- Meu Deus - ele me olhou nos olhos - Eu me apaixonei...**

**Não pude deixar de rir. Max se apaixonar era impossível, e agora...**

**- Jude, me ajuda aí, cara!**

**- O que você que eu faça?**

**- Como eu conquisto uma garota?**

**- Ué... você não sabe fazer isso?**

**- Só sei, tipo... conquistar as pra uma noite só. Essa eu quero para vida toda - será que ele sabe o que está falando? - Eu sei o que estou falando, e ninguém vai tirar esse plano da minha cabeça.**

**- Tá... mas você tem que mostrar isso a ela. Deixar claro de que vai sempre estar ao seu lado e dizer a verdade. E que você espera que ela faça o mesmo. Entendeu?**

**- Sim. Próxima dica!**

**- Seja gentil com ela... convide pra sair e essas coisas.**

**- O que mais?**

**- Seja você mesmo.**

**- Tá. O meu plano começa hoje a noite.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 - Jude e Max, Max e Jude...

Eu e Michelle havíamos acabado de chegar do trabalho. Trabalhávamos numa lanchonete perto da pensão. Estávamos conversando em seu quarto.

- Julia, não acredito que vocês acabaram com todo o meu vinho!

- Foi mal...

- E aí? Rolou alguma coisa?

- Não. E você e o Max.

- Infelizmente...

- Mas estava um clima tão estranho entre vocês de manhã. Imaginei que...

- Ai Julia...

- Que?

Ela cantou:

" Would you believe in a love at first sight "

Respondi:

" Yeah, I'm certain that it happens all the time "

- Eu acho que tô afim do Max.

- Tá brincando? Sério?

Michelle nunca havia se apaixonado na vida... esse momento era histórico para nós duas.

- Acredite... etou tão em choque quanto você.

Ri um pouquinho. Aí ela falou uma coisa que me deixou séria:

- Ah... você também agiu estranho perto do Jude!

- Não!

- Julia... sou sua melhor amiga. Sei como você age...

- Para! - que merda - Ele é bonito... MUITO bonito, mas namora.

- Por isso existe uma coisinha chamada chifre.

- Mas eu não faria isso. É injusto...

- A vida é injusta.

Caramba, o que ela tá falando?

Tá bom, aquela ideia me pareceu tentadora, mas era errado. Confesso que ontem eu estava com vontade de... vocês entenderam. Mas assim que ele falou sobre Lucy, mudei os planos. é melhor manter a amizade e só.

- Meninas, hora da janta! - Rita bateu na porta.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 - Loucura

Estávamos todos jantando. Max e Michelle ainda estavam estranho e Rita mau-humorada. Julia estava sentada na minha frente. De vez em quando nos encarávamos.

Por que estamos nos encarando?

Não sei.

Ela passou a mão nos cabelos como na noite passada, aí fiquei meio sem que eu tô sem j... ?! Meu Deus! Ela começou a brincar com os botões da sua camisa branca. Abria, fechava... E ela nem tá percebendo! A camisa já era agarrada...

Porra! Você namora, cara! Fica na sua.

Mas Julia é tão linda... linda, linda, linda!

Lucy é mais!

Ou... ?

Sem chance! Lucy é mais linda do que qualquer outra!

Ah, não! Julia é mais bonita ainda...

Tá... vou ter que concordar com minha conciência.

Mas na minha vida só vou amar Lucy, e acabou!

***

Tomei um banho longo e relaxante. Saí só com uma toalha enrolada em mim. Abro a porta e encontro Rita, com cara de quem acabou de sair de uma perseguição policial. Ela falou brava:

- Demore menos no banho, rapaz!

- Desculpe-me...

- Próxima vez que demorar tanto, vai ter que pagar a mais o aluguel. E eu não tô de brincadeira!

- Tá - mulher chata! - Se quizer, pago esse banho.

- Não precisa - ela me olhou com mais raiva ainda - E vê se veste uma roupa! Temos damas aqui.

Quanta frescura pra minha cabeça! Lá em casa não ficam me controlando... eu podia sair do banho sem toalha que ninguem se importaria. Sem falar que eu poderia ficar o tempo que eu bem entendesse lá.

Casa... como sinto a falta dela. E de Lucy...

Sentei na minha cama e peguei a sua foto. Comecei a chorar. Droga de situação! Acendi um cigarro e fiquei observando a foto... pena que olhar não arranca pedaço. Queria trazê-la pra cá, libertar essa coisa horrorosa que está presa de mim.

Eu sou um sonhador... já tô falando tanta besteira.

Bateram na porta. Nem me importei pelo fato de estar usando somente uma camiseta justa e uma cueca, só gritei:

- Pode entrar!

Julia entrou. Senti a minha cara ferver e puxei meu cobertor para cobrir as minhas pernas. Ela segurou o riso e depois disse preucupada:

- Minha nossa, Jude! Você estava chorando?

- É... não dá pra mentir.

Ela sentou ao meu lado. Notei que segurava uma garrafa de vodca.

- Conseguiu mais bebida? - ri.

- Sim. Imaginei que você queria um pouco.

Peguei da sua mão e bebi metade dela direto. Ela tirou da minha mão e tomou a putra metade. Já estávamos meio bêbados. Eu disse:

- Pena que essa bebida não pode me levar de volta pra casa.

- Deita.

- Como é que é?!

- Deita.

Obedeci - sem tirar o cobertor - e ela colocou a minha cabeça em cima de suas pernas. Ela começou a massagear os meus cabelos e disse:

- Feche os olhos. Vou cantar uma coisa que minha mãe cantava quando eu não conseguia dormir.

Fechei os meus olhos e a ouvi cantar a doce melodia:

" Once there was a way, to get back homeward. Once there was a way, to get back home. Sleep pretty darling, do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby. Golden Slumbers fill your eyes. Smiles awake you when you rise. Sleep pretty darling, do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby. Once there was a way, to get back homward. Once there was a way, to get back home. Sleep pretty darling, do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby "

Acabei adormecendo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 - Problema

O despertador tocou. Senti que estava abraçado com Lucy e a abracei com mais força ainda. Sem abrir os olhos, beijei seu pescoço. Ainda sem abrir os olhos, comecei a levantar a sua camisola.

- JUDE?!

Abri os olhos. PUTA QUE PARIU! Não é a Lucy! Por que raios Julia estava dormindo ao meu lado?! E por que raios estávamos dormindo abraçados?! Ela falou assustada:

- Jude, o que você... ?!

- O que houve na noite passada?! Eu tava bêbado...

- Eu também tava bêbada.

- Sorte que estamos vestidos - ela deu um sorriso irônico... não vestiamos roupas descentes. Eu de camiseta e cueca, ela com uma camisola meio... enfim! - Ah, você entendeu!

Saí da cama e coloquei uma calça. Ela continuou sentada ali.

- Você não vai até seu quarto se trocar?

- Rita não pode me ver saindo do seu quarto. Vai ficar puta e pensar besteira.

- Verdade... melhor eu sair primeiro.

Saí e ao ver Rita já lá embaixo, fiz um sinal pra ela sair e ela obedeceu.

No café, eu e Julia não tirávamos os olhos um do outro. O clima estava meio tenso e desconfortável. Max e Michelle continuavam a mesma coisa de antes.

No trabalho, eu tentava não ficar pensando no incidente da manhã, mas era impossível. E eu nem deveria me importar. Não rolou nada mesmo...

- Jude, ontem não rolou nada... mesmo indo para o bar com ela.

- Deixa o tempo resolver - eu tava respondendo qualquer besteira.

- O que houve?

- Nada.

- Cara, você tá aqui só de corpo. Sua meste deve estar lá na Lua. Desabafa com o seu amigão.

- Não aconteceu nada, Maxwell! - perdi a paciência.

- Por que você está tão nervoso?

- Preciso de um ar. É isso.

Saí da cabine de alugar barcos e caminhei em volta do rio. Sentei numa pedra e parei para pensar um pouco.

Lucy... será que recebeu minha carta?

Ai, se o correio não demorásse!

Julia... Julia...

Droga! Tô pensando em Julia de novo!

E ela não sai da minha cabeça... isso está se tornando perigoso demais. Preciso manter distância, antes que o pior aconteça.

É isso.

Chega de encontros noturnos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 - When I saw her standing there

Alguns dias se passaram, mas eu e Jude não nos falávamos - por vergonha do recente ocorrido. Notei que desde que a carta de sua namorada ele estava mais alegre.

- Finalmente o fim de semana chegou! - disse Michelle alegremente na tarde de sábado, que foi quando ela acordou... também não é pra menos: saía toda noite com Max, mas ainda não rolou nada entre eles. ¬¬'

- É - respondi meio desanimada.

- Sabe o que eu pensei?

- Ãh...

- Podíamos levar Max e Jude naquela pub que fica aqui perto.

- Claro - confesso que a animação apareceu ao ouvir o nome de Jude - Esta noite mesmo!

***

Saímos nós quatro de casa e fomos andando pela rua. Era bem tarde da noite, e precisamos sair escondido de Rita - até isso ela controla!

Eu e Jude deixamos Max e Michelle pra trás, pois havíamos percebido um certo clima.

- Sinto falta das pubs daqui - ele disse.

- As de NY não são taõ boas?

- Sinceramente... - ele fez uma careta que no fim ficou meio sexy.

Entramos e já tocava uma música animada do Chuck Berry. Eu pretendia puxar o Jude para dançar comigo, mas um cara magrelo me puxou primeiro. Comecei a dançar com ele. Ele disse umas cantadas antigas que eu normalmente daria risado ou o mandaria ir pra casa, mas a minha atenção era toda paa Jude.

Várias garotas tentavam dançar com ele, mas ele não queria. Ele só sentou numa mesa e ficou bebendo... alcólatra!

Procurei Michelle no meio da multidão e vi que ela já dançava com Max... e sem maldade, mas os dois dançam muito mal!

- E aí, garota? - o magrelo falou, soltando um bafo de ácool com algo nojento na minha cara - Vai me responder, ou ficar olhando pros lados?

- Qual foi a pergunta? - falei constrangida.

- Tá afim de conhecer a minha casa?

- Não! - já sabia muito bem qual que era a REAL intensão do sujeito.

- Vamos - ele me abraçou - Vai ser legal!

- Me solta, cara! - ele tava tentando me beijar - Me solta! AGORA!

- Algum problema, Julia? - Jude puxou o sujeito pra ele e deu-lhe um soco bem na cara. O magrelo saiu correndo dali.

- Valeu - sorri.

~~JUDE~~

Tá legal, reciso adimitir que estava me achando O cara, por ter espantado aquele marginal.

- Quer dançar? - ela me perguntou.

Eu sei que eu não deveria aceitar, pois o clima andava meio esquisito entre a gente, mas como eu poderia dizer "não" diante daqueles olhinhos?

Começamos a dançar, e ela dançava melhor do que qualquer outra garota que eu já havia conhecido.

"Well, she was just 17

And you know what I mean"

A banda começou a tocar a famosa música dos Beatles, "I saw her standing there". Ela disse rindo:

- Eu AMO essa música!

- Sim, os Beatles são ótimos!

Ela pulou nos meus braços... isso foi um erro. Sentir aquele perfume doce, tocar naquele corpo... Deus! Já bebi demais!

"Well, my heart made BOOM

when I crossed that room

and I held her hand in mine"

E por coincidência ou não, ela pegou na minha mão e meu coração fez BOOM!

Minha nossa, Jude. O que está acontecendo com você?

- Tá tudo bem? - ela perguntou e notei que eu havia parado de dançar.

- Tá sim - voltei a dançar - Só bebi além da conta.

Ela riu e dançamos a noite toda.

Aí um de nós - provavelmente eu - teve a brilhante ideia de quem aguentava beber mmais enqunto dançava.

O problema é que nós somos competitivos demais, então só paramos quando a pub fechou.

E a última coisa que eu me lembro daquela noite foi de ter visto Max Bêbado encostando Michelle na parede e a beijando (N.A. : ALELUIA, IRMÃOS!)


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 - Por que inventaram o álcool?

QUE DROGA!

Tá bom, agora que acordei com uma ressaca horrorosa me lembrei que Max beijando Michelle não foi a última coisa que aconteceu ontem - ah, mas se eu não tivesse bebido tanto... T.T

Vamos voltar para a noite de ontem.

***

- Jude, cuidado com o cavalo! - Julia falou totalmente bêbada quando um CARRO quase me ATROPELOU - Ele quase te de um coice!

- Mas Julia! - eu tava mais bêbado ainda - Se ele fizer isso, eu morro! - aí dei o sorriso mais feliz da minha vida - E se eu morrer, vou para o CÉU!

- Eu não quero que você vá pro céu - entramos em casa.

- Eu sim... eu veria Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds - tá bom... agora não me sinto tão mal de ter bebido, porque eu pelo menos pensei um pouco na minha namorada. =D Mas pra compensar... T.T

- Não gostaria de ficar longe de você - isso pareceu não ser efeito da bebedeira - Quero te ter por perto pra sempre.

Subi a escada, meio tonto, e ela me seguiu. Eu a convidei para entrar no meu quarto e ela topou.

Aí... AÍ...

Certo, vocês já devem saber o que acontece com um homem totalmente bêbado que entra com uma mulher embriagada no quarto.

***

Maravilha! Agora eu estou aqui, deitado ao lado da minha amiga.

Vamos ser positivos, Jude. Até que valeu a pena. =)

Cala essa boca, cara! Não foi legal o que você fez! Já pensou se Lucy descobre?!

Ai! Meu! Deus! Ela começou a se mexer... acho que vai acorda. Me fudi! o.O'

- Ah... - ela abriu os olhos e corou, assim como eu.

- Nunca mais vamos fazer aquele jogo, combinado?

- S-sim... desculpa, Jude - ela cobriu o rosto.

- A culpa não é sua. Acho que fui eu quem sugerio o maldito jogo.

- E daí?! - pois é... ela tá mais arrependida do que eu - Eu não devia ter entrado no SEU quarto. Eu sabia que você namora e...

- Olha, Julia... não vai adiantar ficarmos lamentando agora. Quero dizer, não dá pra voltar no tempo.

- Certo.

Ela saíu da cama. Ai... aquela garota nua bem na minha frente era uma verdadeira tentação! Precisei ficar olhando para baixo, assim não faria besteira.

- Jude... não vai se vestir?

Ai! Como sou retardado! Comecei a me vestir.

***

No café da manhã, Max e Michelle não desgrudavam um do outro. Eu e Julia estávamos calados como nunca.

Tá bom, Jude. As coisas não estão ido tão mal como você imaginava. Ninguém vai desconfiar do que aconteceu e tudo vai ficar bem.

- Jude! - Rita apareceu na sala - Eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com você, rapazinho - ah... não acho que vai ser ruim.

- Vish! - ouvi Michelle sussurrar para seu novo amante - Toda vez que ela vem com essa história de "rapazinho", é porque a coisa é séria!

Que maravilha!

- Quer que seja a sós? - perguntei.

- Eu faria isso - ela deu um sorrisinho perverso - Mas eu estou com vontade de te constranger, pois você está precisando tomar vergonha na cara - mulher malvada! - Não quero mais que você leve garotas pro seu quarto.

- COMO?! - ai... como ela descobriu? Julia ficou branca.

- Ontem eu escutei BARULHOS no seu quarto. Sei muito bem o que era aquilo!

- Ah, certo - ainda bem que ela não sabe que era Julia - Prometo que não vai acontecer.

- Pensando bem, pode levar meninas lá. Sei como estão os hormônios de rapazes nessa idade - legal, tudo que eu precisava era de um papinho sobre sexo ¬¬' - Só que eu quero que seja mais discreto.

- Pode deixar - corei e ouvi Max rindo de mim.

Por que inventaram o álcool?! Eu estaria livre de todo esse constrangimento desnecessário!

Depois do café, Julia me puxou prum canto e falou baixinho:

- É... a gente usou alguma coisa?

- Ontem? - ela fez que sim com uma cara de "óbvio que foi ontem, imbecil" - A gente usou álcool. Nenhuma droga sem ser ál...

- Não! Não é disso! A gente se PROTEGEU ontem?

- Ah! - nossa, Jude! Você tá virando um imbecil - Pois é... não.

Ela resmungou uns palavrões bem feios e caminhou em direção a porta. Perguntei:

- Aonde você vai?

- Farmácia!

- Vou com você então - saímos.


	10. Confusos

**Capítulo 10 - Confusos**

**Entramos na primeira farmácia aberta que encontramos. Julia foi para o balcão e disse para um famaceutica:**

**- Me vê uma pílula do dia seguinte?**

**- Quantos anos você tem? - a velha surpreendeu-se.**

**- 17.**

**- Que horror! - ela foi até a prateleira de anti-conceptivos - Uma criança se entregando aos pecados! Onde o mundo vai parar?**

**- Não temos o dia todo! - me irritei - Precisamos trabalhar.**

**- E você, rapaz! - ela colocou o medicamento na mão de Julia - Devia se envergonhar. Já pensou se engravida sua namorada?!**

**- Vem Jude - Julia pegou no meu braço.**

**Ela pagou e saímos dali. Eu disse:**

**- Bom, já preciso ir trabalhar.**

**- Eu também... vou tomar isso e vai ficar tudo bem.**

**Nos separamos e cada um tomou seu rumo.**

**~~ JULIA ~~**

**Cheguei na lanchonete onde trabalhava e encontrei Michelle limpando as mesas:**

**- Tá atrasada...**

**- Não enche!**

**Corri para o banheiro e vesti o uniforme. Aí eu peguei a pílula e tomei.**

**- Julia?! - Michelle bateu na porta - Tá tudo bem?!**

**- PORRA! TÁ!**

**Ela abriu a porta e me viu sentada no chão, com cara de desespero e o cabelo bagunçado.**

**- Julia, você NÃO tá bem.**

**- E-e-eu... - comecei a chorar.**

**Ela fechou a porta e sentou-se ao meu lado:**

**- Você tá triste porque Judedurmiu com uma garota, né?**

**- Michelle, a garota era eu!**

**- ÃH?!**

**- É isso aí.**

**- Mas tá chorando por quê?**

**- Eu AMO ele!**

**- Isso é ruim?**

**- Pensei que... que depois disso, ele ía querer ficar comigo. Mas ele ainda ama a namorada dele!**

**- Você pode mudar o jogo.**

**- Não dá! Que adianta tentar? Ele a ama demais...**

**- Vai fazer o que então?**

**- Não posso mais ficar perto dele. Se o que fizemos o deixou mal...**

**- Vocês moram debaixo do mesmo teto. Não tem como ficar longe dele.**

**- E agora?**

**- Não sei. É melhor não pensar nisso.**

**- Vou tentar.**

**~~ JUDE ~~**

**- Tá podendo, hein Jude? - Max começou a encher o saco durante o trabalho.**

**- Não sei do que está falando - menti.**

**- Ah, relaxa aí! Não vou contar pra Lucy...**

**Porra, me senti pior ainda.**

**- Quem foi a mina?**

**Maxwell idiota!**

**- Ela comeu sua língua também?**

**Vai tomar lá no meio do seu...**

**- Mano, que é? Não vai falar comigo? Responda minhas perguntas....**

**- Enfia as suas perguntinhas de merda no seu rabo!**

**- Jude...**

**- FOI COM A JULIA, PORRA! E FOI BOM! BOM! BOM! BOOOOOOM!**

**- Calma cara... - ele se assustou.**

**- E EU GOSTEI! CARAAAAAAAALHO!**

**- Jude, você tá enlouquecendo.**

**- Max.... Max...**

**- Se acalma.**

**- Me traz cerveja....**

**- No meio do expediente?!**

**- Foda-se! Vou tomar no banheiro!**

**Ele me trouxe uma garrafa e eu a tomei inteirinha. Senti-me melhor e saí do banheiro.**

**- Jude? - ele veio atrás de mim outra vez - Tá melhor?**

**- Tô...não! ¬¬'**

**- E agora?**

**- Sei lá, cara. Eu... - parei de falar.**

**- Você...?**

**- Posso me abrir com você?**

**- Claro. Sabe que sempre pode contar comigo.**

**- Bem, desde o início eu senti uma atração pela Julia.**

**- NÃO DIGA! - ele foi irônico.**

**- Deu pra perceber?! - ele fez que sim - Enfim, depois de ontem a noite, eu só me senti mais.... mais...**

**- Atraído?**

**- Taí o problema cara! Não sei o que é isso que tò sentindo. É uma coisa inexplicável!**

**- Você nunca sentiu nada parecido?**

**- Não...**

**- E se for... amor?**

**Aquela palavra pesou como uma bigorna.**

**- Amor?! - perguntei irritado, mas assustado.**

**- Sim... nunca passou isso pela sua cabeça?**

**- Não é amor. O que aconteceu entre a gente durou só uma noite...**

**- Você que sabe, Jude.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 - The night before**

**Julia e Michelle chegaram exatamente na hora do jantar. Fingi que não notei a presença **_**dela. **_**Acho que ela fez o mesmo, pois nem olhou pra minha cara.**

**- Rita? - Michelle disse.**

**- Diga.**

**- Posso colocar pra tocar um LP que eu acabei de comprar?**

**- Claro! - noooooossa.... primeira vez que a velha é gentil.**

**Ela colocou no toca-discos o Help!, dos Beatles ( N.A.: lá vem minha banda favorita xD ). Tava tudo tranquilo. Tranquilo demais! Comíamos a comida com gosto de borracha queimada enquanto apreciávamos a boa música. Mas aí...**

**Começa a tocar um solinho de guitarra. Nenhum de nós conhecia a música. Então, a voz de Paul McCartney canta:**

**" We said our goodbies**

**(ah, the night before)**

**Love was in your eyes**

**(ah, the night before)**

**Now, today I find**

**you have changed your mind**

**Treat like you did the night before"**

**T!E!N!S!O! O.O**

**Automaticamente, comecei a tremer. Olhei para Julia e notei que ela não pensou no mesmo que eu.**

**Acho que todo mundo notou que eu estava nervoso, porque começaram a olhar pra mim.**

**"Last night is the night **

**I'll remember you by**

**When I think in the things we did,**

**it makes me want to cry"**

**Agora eu ía gritar se não saísse dali. Nem acabei o prato, mas saí correndo para o meu quarto. Ouvi a "lovely" Rita reclamar. Não me importo! Acho que ninguém preferia me ver berrando palavrões e quebrando o toca-discos.**

**Bati a porta e me joguei na cama... que ainda tinha o cheiro dela.**

**Eu estava suando e tremendo demais. Arranquei minha camiseta e joguei pra longe.**

**Alguém bateu na porta.**

**Tinha certeza que era errado, mas mesmo assim, disse:**

**- Pode entrar.**

**Para o meu azar, adivinhei quem era. Lá estava Julia.**

**~~JULIA~~**

**- Pode entrar.**

**Tinha certeza que era errado, mas mesmo assim, entrei.**

**E era errado MESMO! O quarto estava mal iluminado, com Jude sentado na cama - seu cabelo bagunçado e seu peito nu o deixavam perfeitamente sexy.**

**- Jude... - falei - precisa disfarçar.**

**- Não dá! **

**- Eu consigo...**

**Ele olhou pra mim. Naquele momento, senti um arrepio. **

**- Vem cá - ele disse.**

**Sentei-me ao seu lado. Eu estava tremendo. Então ele lançou-me um olhar penetrante. Seu rosto estava bem próximo do meu. Podia sentir o ar que ele expirava tocando meu rosto.**

**- Ju-ju...**

**O rosto dele se aproximou lentamente do meu. **

**Até que finalmente nos beijamos. **

**Foi um beijo tão inseguro, tão confuso... pareceu até meu primeiro beijo.**

**Nos beijamos várias vezes seguidas, sem dizer uma palavra.**

**(N.A.: agora tem uma cena meio fortinha de sexo. Se você não gosta, pula para o outro capítulo)**

**Ele colocou a mão debaixo da minha camiseta. Comecei a tremer mais ainda. **

**A sua mão começou a subir minha camiseta. Meu coração estava aos saltos.**

**A minha camiseta já estava no chão. Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço. Sussurrei:**

**- Por favor...**

**- Não - ele me interrompeu - Peaga leve e nãoo me alerte.**

**Obedeci. **

**Tirei todas as minhas peças de roupa, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo.**

**Quando estávamos totalmente nus, ele se deitou na cama:**

**- Tem uma camisinha na gaveta...**

**Fui até lá e peguei. Aí ele colocou. Notei que já estava excitado. Aí ele deitou:**

**- Já sabe o que fazer.**

**Me ajoelhei na cama, com el entre minhas pernas. Sem pensar duas vezes, sentei.**

**Aí ele penetrou e começamos a ter um orgaasmo. Ele rolou e foi pra cima de mim. A gente gemia alto, sem ter medo da Rita.**

**É isso... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 - Morango e capuccino**

**Acordei sozinho na cama. A neblina do sábado invadia meu quarto. **

**Lembrei da noite passada... APRONTEI!**

**Caramba, como eu pude cometer o mesmo erro?!**

**Vesti a primeira roupa que encontrei e fui para a sala. Rita estava tirando a toalha da mesa:**

**- A hora do café já passou.**

**- Tudo bem. Nem tô com fome - e era verdade - Sabe onde está Julia?**

**- Ela saiu antes da hora do café. Parecia chateada.**

**- Ótimo! - reclamei.**

**- Olha, Jude - ela foi até minha direção - Pode ser difícil de acreditar, mas também já tive sua idade - nããão! Você nasceu com essa cara enrugada ¬¬' - Sei como é estar apaixonada. Muitas pessoas se magoam por causa do amor; e muitas vezes precisamos fazer sacrifícios para ficar ao lado da pessoa que reallmente amamos.**

**- Eu sei...**

**- Acho que sei onde ela pode estar.**

**~~JULIA~~**

**Fui para o lugar onde ia toda vez que eu estava triste. O eterno Strawberry Field, que aparece numa canção de John Lennon.**

**Subi numa árvore e fiquei sentada lá no alto... observando as nuvens.**

**E Jude não sumia dos meus pensamentos. Não conseguia esquecer um momento perfeito daquela noite.**

**Quando ele me segurou em seus braços, senti-me segura. Quando ele tocou meu corpo, senti-me satisfeita. Quando ele beijou meus lábios, pela primeira vez na vida, senti-me amada.**

**Mas eu sei que não sou eu quem ele quer por perto. Eu sei que é ela que ele realmente ama. Só servi para satisfazer os seus desejos, e nada mais.**

**Comecei a chorar em silêncio, me perguntando se as coisas não estariam mais fáceis se eu não tivesse fugido de casa. Apesar de tudo, lá eu nunca feri meus sentimentos.**

**Peguei um morango e comi.**

**Era doce e azedo, assim como qualquer morango. Isso me fez refletir...**

**Ter o Jude foi doce, mesmo que por duas noite apenas. A parte azeda disso era o fato de ele não me amar como eu o amo. Talvez eu já esteja enlouquecendo de paixão. **

**E eu queria poder me afastar dele, mas não consigo.**

**- Julia? **

**Perfeito, já estou louca a ponto de ouvir a voz dele me chamando.**

**- Julia? O que está fazendo aí em cima?**

**Olhei para baixo. Ah! Ele está aqui! Não sei se fico alegre ou triste...**

**- Como me encontrou?**

**- Rita me ajudou. Desce daí e vamos tomar um café.**

**Como posso resistir? Descida árvore e ele me olhou nos olhos:**

**- Ãh... eu... - ele parecia confuso. Como se tivesse encontrado uma saída praquela situação complicada - Conheço um ótimo lugar pra gente ir.**

**Fomos andando em silêncio, ninguém tinha nada pra falar. Quero dizer, eu tinha, mas não sabia como.**

**Entramos na lanchonete. Ele pediu dois capuccinos assim que nos sentamos nas cadeiras em frente ao balcão. Quando fomos servidos, resolvi quebrar aquele silêncio perturbador:**

**- Tempinho feio, né?**

**- É...**

**- É sempre assim! O céu nublado e...**

**- Julia - ele me interrompeu, como se não conseguisse mais segurar as palavras dentro de sua boca - Sobre a noite de ontem...**

**- Você não queria fazer aquilo... - ô, coisa triste!**

**- Esse é o problema, garota. Eu... eu sei que é estranho tudo o que vou te dizer, Julia. Mas é que eu tô me sentindo... tô me sentindo...**

**- Abre o jogo - insisti.**

**- Tô sentindo uma atração absurda por você. E eu sei que tô fazendo tudo errado. Sei que tô errando com a minha namorada. Sei que tô errando ao te fazer de cúmplice nas minhas traições. Sei que tô errando como nunca. Mas por você, faria tudo isso de novo. Milhões e milhões de vezes seguidas, sem me arrepender uma vez sequer.**

**- Por quê?**

**- Por isso...**

**Ele se aproximou de mim e beijou minha boca.**

**- Ju-ju-ju... - me afastei, parecendo uma retardada mental pelo simples fato de não conceguir pronunciar um nome fácil como aquele.**

**Ele me beijou de novo. Cara, ou eu tô sonhando, ou ele se drogou, ou eu me droguei... ou... sei lá!**

**- Jude! - me afastei outra vez - O que está acontecendo? **

**- Julia, pensei que fui o último a descobrir isso, mas pelo visto, foi você. **

**- Descobrir o quê?!**

**- Eu te amo...**

**Fiquei em estado de choque durante alguns segundos. **

**- Não tem como esconder - ele voltou a falar - Não consigo esconder isso nem de mim mesmo! Julia, eu tô COMPLETAMENTE apauixonado.**

**- Você tá louco, é?**

**- Só se for por você - certo, ele tá doidão.**

**- Mas e a Lucy?**

**- Não é a mesma coisa - ele pareceu ser sicero.**

**Ah... tomara que não seja sonho, porque isso tudo tá perfeito. =D**

**- Só tem uma coisinha que eu preciso saber - seu rosto ficou a centímetros do meu - Você me ama?**

**- Não - ele ficou triste - O que eu sinto por você é mais que amor. Não tem nem palavras para descrever o que é.**

**Ele sorriu e me beijou. E no meio de tantos beijos daliciosos com sabor de capuccino, crescia um amor único e inexplicável.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 - Surpresa**

**Eu estava vivendo um novo amor. Na minha antiga cidade. **

**Max não ficou bravo pelo fato de eu ter trocado a irmã dele. Ele disse que era melhor fazer isso do que não terminar com Lucy e ficar chifrando ela impiedosamente.**

**O problema... era que eu ainda não tinha mandado uma carta pra ela.**

**Então escrevi uma carta que não a deixaria tão triste, eu acho.**

**" Querida Lucy,**

**não precisa ficar preucupada comigo.**

**Não quero que fique sozinha, esperando pelo cara que não vai mais voltar.**

**Pois é... não pretendo voltar para Nova York. Minha casa é Liverpool. Sempre foi.**

**Olha, não quero que fique chateada. A culpa não é sua. Sou eu...**

**Sei que você ainda vai encontrar um homem muito melhor. E vai chegar a dar risada de como eu sou ridículo.**

**Adeus,**

**Jude"**

**Foi o melhor que consegui fazer. Dobrei a cartinha e deixei separada para levar no correi no dia seguinte. Fui para o quarto de Julia.**

**Entrei, mas como ela estava de costas, não me viu. Ela estava colocando uma camisola. Quando o tecido já estava descendo para cobrir suas pernas, eu comecei a subi-lo de volta.**

**- Jude! - ela riu.**

**- Prefiro como estava antes.**

**- Mesmo? - ela se virou para mim - Mas pra me ver sem isso, vai ter que pedir direito?**

**- Como assim? - desafiei.**

**- Tá vestindo roupa demais, querido.**

**Eu ri e caímos na cama. Eu não conseguia resistir ao charme daquela garota. Seus olhos iluminavam a minha vida, seu sorriso me fazia sorrir... seu amor fazia com que eu me sentisse vivo.**

*******

**- Bom dia, dorminhoco - ela me acordou com um um beijo na testa.**

**- Good day, sunshine.**

**- Levanta, você precisa trabalhar.**

**- É... vou até meu quarto... vestir uma roupa.**

**- Pera.**

**Virei-me pra ela e recebi um beijo. Não foi um beijo como os outros. Tinha uma tensão, que não vinha demim, nem dela. Parece quando você tem uma espécie de premonição. Eu sentia que algo ía dar muito errado.**

**Ah, tô vendo muita TV!**

**Quando desci as escadas, vi Max fechando a porta, com uma cartinha na mão. Ele me disse:**

**- É da Lucy... **

**- Ah... coincidência. Eu ía mandar A carta pra ela hoje.**

**- O carteiro acaboou de entregar. Lê o que tá escrito.**

**Peguei o envelope branco e perfumado e abri.**

**MERDA!**

**~~JULIA~~**

**- JUDE! - ouvi Max gritar, seguido do barulho de batida no chão.**

**Fui para o topo das escadas e vi Jude desmaiado no maio da sala.**

**- O que houve? - Michelle saíu preucupada da cozinha.**

**- Me ajuda a colocá-lo no sofá.**

**Os dois deitaram o inconciente no sofá. Continuei assistindo tudo do topo das escadas. Eu sentia que tinha algo muito errado nessa história, e que só descobriria se ficasse ali.**

**- O que aconteceu com ele?**

**- Não sei. Ele leu aquela carta - Max apontou para um papel branco e com marcas de dobra estava no chão - Aí ele ficou branco como um cadáver e caíu.**

**Ela pegou o papel e leu.**

**Michelle falou algumas blasfêmias em francês.**

**Max arrancou o papel de sua mão e leu.**

**- Puta que pariu! Fudeu!**

**Pelo visto a coisa é séria mesmo. Desci e disse:**

**- Passa isso.**

**- Julia...é melhor... - minha amiga começou.**

**- Não quero nem saber! Preciso ver o que tem de tão grave nisso aí.**

**- Não é legal olhar correspondência dos outros - disse Max.**

**- O que foi que vocês acabaram de fazer? - tirei o papel de sua mão.**

**A carta tinha uma letra elegante. Provavelmente de uma garota que estudou numa das melhores escolas particulares do seu país - experiência própria.**

**- É da Lucy - fiz uma rápida dedução.**

**- Não vê isso - ele continuou insistindo.**

**- Maxwell! - fiquei irritada - Se meu namorado tá mal, preciso ajudá-lo. Só vou conseguir fazer isso se descobrir o problema. **

**- Para de insistir, amor - Michelle acabou me defendendo - Quando ela coloca uma ideia na cabeça, ninguém consegue tirar. E ela vai descobrir de qualquer jeito. É melhor ser assim do que de uma forma pior.**

**Respirei fundo e comecei a ler a cartinha:**

**" Jude...**

**sei que estamos todos em momentos difíceis. Sei que você está aí, abandonado nas ruas da sua cidade natal, e eu lutando por um mundo melhor, sem ser compreendida.**

**Além de tudo, estamos longe um do outro. Não temos a pessoa que amamos do lado, para nos reconfortar e fazer sorrir, como se tudo estivesse bem. Como se nada precisasse mudar.**

**Sinto demais a sua falta. Você não faz ideia.**

**Sei que você também pensa em mim todods esses dias que esteve ausente.**

**Mas no meio de tanto abandono, tristeza e solidão, surgiu uma boa notícia. Ou melhor, ótima. Que vai mudar as nossas vidas para sempre.**

**Nas últimas semanas, tenho me sentido estranha demais, e pensei que isso fosse efeito da sua ausência.**

**Mas não é.**

**Jude, a gente vai ter um filho. Um filho que é fruto do nosso amor. Um filho que vamos criar juntos, para a felicidade dele... e a nossa.**

**Sei que a notícia da minha gravidez deve ter lhe causado um choque de alegria. Queria estar aí, para compartilhar esse momento.**

**Eu te amo!**

**Lucy "**

**- Não... - o papel escorregou da minha mão, enquanto as lágrimas nos meus olhos faziam o mesmo.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 - Difícil decisão

Abri meus olhos, rezando para que tudo aquilo tivesse sido apenas um pesadelo.

- Jude, você acordou...! - Max disse baixinho.

Com um enorme esforço, consegui me sentar. A minha cabeça estava doendo demais.

- Max... cadê ela?!

- Saíu. Não foi só você que teve um choque, amigo.

- Cara! Diz que não aconteceu.

- Bem que eu queria.

Comecei a chorar. Me senti um verdadeiro fracassado.

- O que vai fazer agora? - ele perguntou.

- AH, vai ser péssimo! - dei um murro no sofá - Vou ter que assumir aquele filho.

- E sofrer?! - é meio estrannho alguém te incentivar a não ajudar sua irmã caçula a cuidar do filho.

- Ela não fez aquele filho sozinho.

- Se a criança tem a mãe, não precisa de mais um pai. Sabe, duas pessoas brigando com você é um verdadeiro inferno.

- Não fala isso. Você não sabe as difículdades que minha mãe passou pra me criar sozinha! É horrível ser um filho bastardo. Você pensa " aposto que a minha mãe deve sofrer pacas ". E muitas vezes chega a pensar que a culpa de seu pai ter ido embora é sua.

- Sabe que vai viver uma vida infeliz, né?

- Não é comigo que me preucupo.

- Julia...

- Isso mesmo.

~~JULIA~~

Eu e Michelle estávamos sentadas na areia fina da praia.

- Ele vai embora - chorava - Vai me deixar! Vou ficar aqui... solitária para sempre.

- Não fala assim - ela tentava inultilmente me consolar - Liverpool é uma cidade cheia de caras bonitos e solteiros. Todos vão cair aos seus pés!

- Que caiam TODOS os homens do mundo aos meus pés! Os mais ricos! Os mais bonitos! Os mais inteligentes! Vou rejeitar todos os meus pretendentes. O único cara que me interessa nesse mundo é Jude.

- Pare de se desgastar por ele.

- Imagine se Max te deixasse! Imagine se outra garota estivesse esperando um filho do primeiro homem que você amou! Imagine se tudo isso acontecesse justamente quando vocês estivessem FINALMENTE juntos e felizes!

Ela ficou em silêncio, refletindo sobre as coisas que eu acabara de dizer.

- Se sentiria péssima, né? - levantei e comecei a caminhar pela praia.

Ela não me seguiu, pois percebeu que eu precisava ficar sozinha.

~~JUDE~~

- E quando vai partir?

- Assim que tivermos dinheiro para as nossas passagens. Vou ter que assumir a responsabilidade desde o início.

- Quer saber, cara? - ele colocou a mão no meu ombro - Te dou a minha parte. Aí você pode ir logo pra casa.

- Ãh?! Você tá louco?! o.o'

- Quero que Michelle vá comigo para Nova York. Como ela ainda não tem a grana, vou ter que esperar de qualquer jeito. Vai você primeiro.

- Porra Max... - eu o abracei - Nem sei o que dizer.

- Não quero que diga nada. Só quero que vá agora comprar as passagens. Lucy está te esperando, cara.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 - Michelle, ma belle

Eu nem desci pra comer naquela noite. Queria ficar chorando no meu quarto. Não queria compertilhar minha infelicidade com ninguém.

Jude abriu a porta. Ao me ver chorando no escuro, ele soube no que eu pensava. Sentou-se ao meu lado e me abraçou. Continuamos em silêncio, até que ele soluçou:

- Não era pra ter sido assim.

- Eu te amo tanto...

Nos beijamos. Acho que aquele foi o beijo mais deprimente de toda a minha vida.

- Quando você vai...?

- Ai, Julia - ele respondeu com a cabeça baixa - Depois de amanhã...

- Tão cedo!

Dava pra ouvir o som que vinha do telhado. Era Max, fazendo uma serenata de amor para Michelle:

" Michelle, ma belle

These are words that go together well

My Michelle "

A bela melodia preenchia o ar. Ele se levantou e puxou-me para os seus braços. Começamos a dançar lentamente.

" Michelle, ma belle

Sont les mots qui vont très bien ensemble,

Très bien ensemble "

Nos beijamos e ele me abraçou com mais força.

" I love you, I love you, I love you

That's all I want to say

Until I find a way

I'll say the only words I know that

You'll understand "

Eu o encostei na parede e tirei aquela camiseta que ele estava usando.

" Michelle, ma belle

Sont les mots qui vont très bien ensemble

Très bien ensemble "

Ele me empurrou e eu caí na cama. Depois, deitou-se em cima de mim.

" I need you, I need you, I need you

I need to make you see

Oh, what you mean to me

Until I do I'm hoping you will

Know what I mean

I love you "

Nós nos beijamos outra vez e começou o solo romântico do violão. A respiração de ambos era ofegante. Ele desabotoou o meu jeans.

" I want you, I want you, I want you

I think you know by now

I'll get to you somehow

Until I do I'm telling you so

You'll understand"

Tirei a sua calça também. Ele começou a subir minha blusa.

" Michelle, ma belle

Sont les mots qui vont très bien ensemble,

Très bien ensemble "

- Eu sempre vou te amar - ele dizia com a voz fraca.

" I'll say the only words I know that

You'll understand, my Michelle "

- Pra sempre - ele sussurrou mais uma vez.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16 - A última noite com ela

- Amanhã de manhã eu vou embora - disse depois de um bom gole de vodca.

- You're gonna miss this place - disse Max.

- Da última vez que alguém me disse isso, eu estava exatamente aqui, meu amigo - estávamos perto do porto - Veio de um cara que era meu amigo, e no fim, ficou com minha ex-namorada.

- O que disse pra ele?

- I don't think so... - eu ri - Eu ía para Nova York.

- E o que me diz agora?

- Concordo com você.

- Aproveita essa noite, cara. Vai ser a última com Julia.

- É estranho pensar nisso, sabe? É estranho pensar que vai ser a última vez que vai ficar com uma pessoa que tanto ama... e nunca mais vai vê-la.

Dei um suspiro triste.

~~JULIA~~

Já era o início da noite. Acho que eu não comia a dois dias, de tão infeliz que estava.

Eu já esperava por ele. Atravessando a porta do meu quarto. Pela última vez...

A porta se abre vagarosamente. Era ele. O Jude... que eu amava tanto...

Numa mão, ele trazia um violão antigo - provavelmente, pegou emprestado de Michelle -, na outra, trazia um embrulho fino e quadrado.

- Julia...

Ele veio até a minha direção e entregou o embrulho.

- Quero dar um presente... para você lembrar do meu amor.

- Como eu poderia me esquecer?

Abri e vi que era um LP. Era o Álbum Branco, dos Beatles. Ele voltou a falar:

- Tem uma música aí... que sempre vai lembrar a melhor garota do mundo. Essa garota é você.

Ele começou a tocar o violão e canta a música _Julia_:

" Half of what I say is meaningless

But I say it just to reach you, Julia

Julia, Julia, oceanchild, calls me

So I sing a song of love, Julia

Julia, seashell eyes, windy smile, calls me

So I sing a song of love, Julia

Her hais of floating sky is shimmering, glimmering

In the sun

Julia, Julia, morning moon, touch me

So I sing a song of love, Julia

When I cannot sing my heart

I can only speak my mind, Julia

Julia, sleeping sand, silent cloud, touch me

So I sing a song of love, Julia

HUM HUM HUM HUM... calls me

So I sing a song of love for Julia, Julia, Julia "

- Ai, Jude... - comecei a chorar e o abracei.

- Sempre que eu ouvir essa música, vou lembrar da menina mais bonita do mundo... que é você.

- Eu sempre vou te amar. Não importa o que aconteça. Só quero que saiba disso.

- Não quero que sofra por minha causa.

- Mas eu vou.

Eu o beijei.

E aquela foi a nossa última noite de amor.

***

O meu voo saía tão cedo que não dava tem po nem de tomar o café da manhã.

Primeiro me despedi de Max e Michelle. Essa parte nem foi tão triste, porque em breve eles iriam para NY.

Depois abracei Rita, que para a minha surpresa, chorou.

Por último, Julia me deu um abraço e sussurrou:

- And in the end, the love you make is equal to the love you make.

Demos o nosso último beijo e eu fui embora.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17 - Lar azedo lar

Abri a porta de casa.

Acho que aquele foi um dos momentos mais deprimentes da minha vida.

- JUDE! - Lucy saíu correndo do nosso quarto e me abraçou.

~~LUCY~~

Eu estava acendendo umas velas no nosso quarto, para dar aquele clima romântico.

Estava contando os segundos... só para poder ver o rosto que eu mais amava.

Ouvi a porta se abrindo. Só podia ser ele! Tinha que ser ele!

- JUDE! - era ele!

Corri até a sua direção e o abracei.

Ele estava estranho...

- Lucy...

Eu o beijei. Foi meio estranho. Não teve aquela _quimica _que os nossos beijos costumavam ter. Ele não me abraçou, como de costume.

- Você tá cansado - concluí.

- É - disse de cabeça baixa - Só quero deitar um pouco.

Peguei sua mão e o levei até nosso quarto. Nem vendo as velas ele pareceu se alegrar. Isso foi meio - TOTALMENTE - estranho pra mim, porque o Jude que eu conheço, já estaria me beijando sem parar.

- Cadê o pessoal?

- Trabalhando - respondi.

- Não devia estar fazendo dinheiro também?

- Tá me expulsando?! - eu falei brincando.

- Talvez - ele se deitou.

Acho que ele não estava de brincadeira. Resolvi sair e deixá-lo sozinho. Ainda devia estar triste por causa da mãe.

~~JUDE~~

Fiquei aliviado quando ela saiu de casa. Podia começar a chorar.

***

De noite, fomos assistir o show de Sadie e Jo-Jo naquele bar. Nem isso me alegrou.

" I'm in love for the first time

Don't you know that's gonna last"

- Lembra dessa música? - Lucy me abraçou.

- Sim - ela acha que sou caduco pra esquecer uma música dos Beatles?!

- Em quem você pensa quando ouve?

Julia.

- Você... - acho que eu não tava conseguindo mentir direito, porque ela ficou meio triste.

- Jude - ela segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos - Não importa o que aconteça... quero que saiba que vou estar com você. _Pra sempre. _

O problema era esse. Ela vai estar do meu lado pra sempre. E não era ela que eu queria.

~~JULIA~~

Eu escutei tantas vezes o Álbum Branco naquele dia que até perdi a conta. Só parei quando Rita me deu uma bronca.

Ficava imaginando como é que seria daqui pra frente.

Bem, eu _sabia_ exatamente como ía ser a minha vida. Ía ser depirmente, solítária, cheia de sofrimento... Vai valer a pena?


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 - A briga final**

**Acho que dois meses se passaram. Eu não tinha a mínima noção de tempo. Tudo o que eu fazia era desenhar o dia inteiro.**

**- Quem é essa?! - Lucy arrancou a folha da mesa.**

**Pois é. Não era mais minha namorada que eu retratava nos desenhos, e sim, Julia.**

**- Ai... fudeu! - Max saíu da sala.**

**Sim, ele e Michelle já estavam em casa.**

**- Juude! Responde!**

**- Devolve isso - tentei tirar a folha de sua mão, mas ela segurava com força.**

**- Quem é essa garota?**

**- Ninguém...**

**- Como assim " ninguém "?!**

**- Ninguém, porra! Agora devolve isso.**

**- Só devolvo quando me responder a verdade.**

**- Eu TÔ falando a verdade. **

**- Não Jude! Por que Max falou " fudeu " então?!**

**- Sei lá. Você sabe que depois da guerra ele ficou meio lêlé.**

**- Fala a verdade!**

**- Pára, Lucy! - me irritei - Desde que cheguei você não me dá um minuto de paz! **

**- VOCÊ que está estranho! Todos esse dias... você esteve me rejeitando!**

**- E daí?! Devolve...**

**- É ela, não é?!**

**- Ãh?!**

**- É essa aí! - ela apontou pro desenho - Você não me quer mais. E é por causa **_**dela**_**!**

**Não sabia se falava a " até que enfim caíu a ficha " ou " não, eu te amo mais do que qualquer outra ". Então fiquei em silêncio.**

**- Qual é o nome dela?**

**- Julia...**

**- Então é assim!**

**- Assim como?!**

**- É só sair **_**um pouquinho **_**de casa que já encontra outra! Se apaixona pela primeira vagabunda que encontra!**

**- Você não tem moral nenhuma pra falar comigo desse jeito! Larguei minha antiga namorada por **_**sua**_** causa.**

**- Foi diferente.**

**- NÃO! FOI DO MESMO JEITO, PORRA! - explodi - Eu vim pra cá e te conheci! Aí larguei dela...**

**- E você prefere essa tal de Julia?!**

**- Acontece que **_**essa tal de Julia**_** não me troca por protestinhos idiotas que não vão levar a lugar algum! - ela pareceu levar um choque - Não gosta de ouvir a verdade, Lucy?!**

**Ela não me reespondeu. Resolvi provocar cantando:**

**" Living is easy with the eyes closed**

**Misunderstanding all you see "**

**- PÁRA! - ela berrou e começou a chorar - QUEM TÁ VIVENDO DE OLHOS FECHADOS É VOCÊ! ACHA QUE TEM ALGUMA GAROTA NESSE MUNDO QUE VAI TE DAR MAIS AMOR DO QUE EU?!**

**- Ela deu.**

**- ENTÃO POR QUE VOLTOU?!**

**- Por causa **_**disso**_**! - apontei para a barriga dela, que já começava a crescer.**

**- CAFAJESTE! - ela rasgou meu desenho e jogou os pedaços pra cima de mim - DEVIA TER FEITO COMO SEU PAI! TER ME ABANDONADO! MEU FILHO VAI SER MAIS FELIZ COM UMA MÃE SOLTEIRA DO QUE COM UM PAI COMO VOCÊ, SEU CACHORRO!**

**- Não é só SEU filho! É NOSSO filho!**

**- VOLTA PRA ELA! VOLTA PRAQUELA VADIA!**

**- VADIA É VOCÊ! TENHO CERTEZA QUE ESSE FILHO NEM É MEU! ENQUANTO EU TAVA FORA, VOCÊ DEVE TER DADO O CU PRA ALGUM VAGABUNDO NA ESQUINA E...**

**Tomei um belo tabefe na cara.**

**- Isso... - ela se acalmou - é pra você nunca mais falar alguma coisa assim.**

**Minha cara ardia.**

**- Tchau! - ela abriu a porta - Tenho mais um daqueles protestinhos idiotas que não vão levar a lugar algum.**

**- Você é louca?! Você tá grávida...**

**- Não tem hora pra lutar pela paz, Jude. Até mais tarde - ela ía fechar a porta.**

**- Lucy - ela me olhou - Desculpa.**

**- Tudo bem. Não é culpa sua.**

**Ela fechou a porta. Senti uma sensação muito estranha quando ela fez isso.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 - Fim**

**- Cadê a Lucy?! - perguntei desesperado. Já eram 3 da manhã.**

**- Não sei... - Max também já estava a beira de um ataque de nervos.**

**O telefone tocou. Todos na sala nos olhamos assustados. Sadie foi até l´´a e atendeu.**

**- Alô? ... Sim, eu moro - cara de espanto - Ela? O que aconteceu?! - lágrimas brotam em seus olhos - Que?! Mas como?! - ela não consegue mais segurar o choro - Certo... boa noite.**

**Sadie começou a chorar desesperadamente:**

**- Nossa garotinha! A Lucy... foi baleada por um polícial! Morreu na hora!**

*******

**O caixão foi enterrado. Eu e Max eramos os que mais choravam. Soube que o polícial responsável por tudo isso pegou apenas 4 anos de cadeia. Abuso de poder!**

**- Sabe Jude... - Max me disse alguns dias depois - Sei que é impróprio dizer isso, mas agora que está solteiro, devia voltar para a Inglaterra.**

**- Com quê dinheiro?!**

**- Sabia que ía dizer isso...**

**Ele riu e eu fiquei com uma cara de bunda, me perguntando quantos baseados ele tinha fumado hoje.**

**- Tenho uma surpresa pra você, cara.**

**Ele foi até a porta e abriu.**

**- ÃH?! - eu tô sonhando?**

**Julia estava na porta. Com uma mala e dando risada.**

**- Mandei uma carta pra ela - Michelle apareceu na sala.**

**- Vamos deixá-los a sós - Max e Michelle sairam. **

**- C-como...?!**

**- Não importa - ela veio até a minha direção - O que importa é que estamos juntos agora.**

**Eu a abracei e nos beijamos.**

**- Olha a baixaria! - epa! Essa voz...**

**- Não vim sozinha - Julia riu.**

**- Pensou que se livraria de mim, rapazinho? - Rita sentou no sofá - Agora vão fazer as suas indecências no quarto. Não na sala.**

**Ri e peguei a mão dela.**

**E foi assim que aconteceu.**

_**And in the end,**_

_**the love you take**_

_**is equal to the love**_

_**you make**_


End file.
